Blue Doctor
Blue Doctor, the Dynamic Galaxy Mercenary of Doom (ブルードクター Burūdokutā) is a "supervillain" of sorts and a joke RP character conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer----NOW KNEEL BEFORE BLUE DOCTOR! Personality Blue Doctor is about the most generically evil guy you can find. He is evil, and I mean, REALLY evil! Loaded with evil! But anyways, Blue Doctor is like, really only generically evil though and doesn't much of an actual personality, other than he's unrepentably evil, has too much of a high opinion on himself, focuses more on his powers than actual fighting skills, and claims to be the evilest villain out there (heck, he thinks he is a metaphor for evil....no, that's not pretentious at all.) Blue Doctor can sometimes be seen at some big city or something (preferrably New York City, because applesauce), planning out his evil plans and annoying both heroes and actual cool villains alike. History Backstory What? This guy has a history? Well, so far we don't really know much about him other than he exists. But what we do know is that he was a villain who came here ad began doing evil things. For whatever reason, Blue Doctor has an obsession for trying to takeover New York City and has tried to claim it many times, only to get his butt whooped or his plans foiled (like they were original anyways). He also tends to botch other villains's plans all the time, ticking them off as well and heroes loathe fighting him, not because he's hard, but because he's hard to fight for all the wrong reasons ''(because he's a scrub).'' So yeah, Blue Doctor is a pretty cheap and lame and EVIL villain who wishes to become famous and to take over the world, but chances of that happening are preeeeetty low. And when we saw low, we mean really low. Debut: Vernonn Does Nothing Blue Doctor first appeared for reals in RP where he was recruited by Vernonn to join his clique along with Pink Guy. Blue Doctor also introduced Pink Guy to them all, as Pink Guy didn't talk much. When Vernonn asked everyone for ideas, Blue Doctor suggested that he could use his SCIENCE! In the end, they all went with Vernonn's idea to takeover Detroit, because reasons. Blue Doctor didn't get far into his attack however as then Vernonn was one-shotted by the combined attacks from all of the Gekokkus 1-5. After that showing, he went to go get some beer along with Ultraman Jia, Tedd, Excrementgon and Pink Guy. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Blue Doctor reappeared to introduce the new recruits to Vernonn's clique; Ape, CenturyDesutoroia and Gagan. He later partook in Vernonn's "invasion" on New York City, however he was quickly struck down by Ultraman Kitto's Kitto Ray. Before he was hit though, he attempted to use his ultimate attack, only to get cut off during the middle of his sentence. Redman vs. Vernonn Blue Doctor made a cameo in the RP where he was present for Vernonn's invasion on some random woods. Blue Doctor asked to who was he, to which Vernonn stated that he had been there all along. Then as soon as Redman came in and killed Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus, Pink Guy, Blue Doctor and Excrementgon ran off, retreating. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Blue Doctor made a cameo in the RP in where he asked Vernonn who the heck were Cabron, Madarla and Zeek. Later on during their montage, Madarla in her inflated form managed to land on ontop of both him, Pink Guy, Ape and Century Desotroyah. The Tide Is Low Blue Doctor made a cameo appearance in the RP where he corrected Vernonn that he was currently on "Plan K". Vernonn Black Following Stan's demise, Blue Doctor and Vernonn collaborated on making Mecha-Vernonn. One hour later, Blue Doctor then showed off Mecha-Vernonn, to which Mecha-Vernonn then went haywire, haphazardly firing missiles and lasers all around. This was good enough to Vernonn though, so then Mecha-Vernonn was deployed to go fight. Blue Doctor controlled Mecha-Vernonn and gloated, up until Redman showed up and then destroyed Mecha-Vernonn promptly. Blue Doctor said that usually worked in the movies and then moved onto a different plan. While he was still repairing Mecha-Vernonn, Blue Doctor then created Vernonn Black and then deployed him along with Vernonn himself to attack San Diego. Clash of the Idiots Blue Doctor made a cameo in the RP in the beginning where he was shown repairing Mecha-Vernonn with a wrench and then was soon done fixing him. The Cats The Internet Forgot Blue Doctor later reappeared in the RP where he greeted Vernonn back, also then having revealed he had created a new clone for him while he was absent, known as "Mini-Vernonn". Later on, when both Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn needed someone to go with to help them attack the state of Maine, Blue Doctor deployed them Shrekzilla, sending the three off. Vengeance of the Nerds Blue Doctor briefly appeared in the RP where he tried to look up who were the Cyber-Kitties; only then to find nothing. Abilities * Dodging: '''Blue Doctor's most used and abused superpower, Blue Doctor can dodge almost any attack and will say that the attack is dodged. He does this the attack the most and it is really cheap. He can also somehow dodge city-destroying attacks and finisher moves. * '''DEATH BEAMS: '''BLUE DOCTOR CAN FIRE OUT GIANT, RED-COLORED LASER BEAMS KNOWN AS "DEATH BEAMS" FROM THE PALMS OF HIS HANDS. IT'S SUPPOSED TO DO CRITICAL DAMAGE AND DESTROY HIS OPPONENTS'S ARMOR AND SKIN IN ONE HIT, BUT REALLY, HE'S JUST ALL TALK---ALL IT DOES IT BE A MINOR NUISANCE AT BEST. * '''BS Moves: '''Blue Doctor can make up any new power and weapon as he goes along, such as being able to copy his opponent's moves all of a sudden, possession, pyrokinesis, mass hi-jacking people's televisions, suddenly figure out his enemies's weaknesses, etc. However, if somebody is too call him out on this, he suddenly ceases his BS Moves. * '''Crowbar: '''Blue Doctor's favorite weapon, Blue Doctor can use a crowbar for battle in case all else goes wrong. * '''Evilness: '''Blue Doctor is apparently so evil, so heinous, and so vile that he hangs around at taco stands and stares at people, menacingly (at least, so he claims.) * '''Time Wasting: '''Blue Doctor is very good at wasting your time, and can waste more than three hours of your time by stalling or ignoring his opponents attacks or using his aftermentioned BS Moves. This will usually come back to bite him in the behind later though. * '''Talking: '''Blue Doctor talks a lot about how much of a great evil villain he is and will go on and on with his monologues, boring our heroes. Also sometimes he will speak in ALL CAPS. BECAUSE SPEAKING IN ALL-CAPS IS FUNNY ALL THE TIME, RIGHT? * '''Baiting: Blue Doctor likes to bait people into stupid conversations and arguments and further tick people off, just for kicks. * Derailing Powers: Blue Doctor can derail other villains and heroes actions just by popping up and start doing his usual shtick and distract them from what they were doing. However, because of whenever he does this, a lot of heroes and villains will team up just get him out of there and stop him from bugging them. * '''Ultimate Supernova Raging Extreme Anti Hyper Mega Plasma Darkness Killer Supersonic Shockwave Ballistic Pulverizing Stupendous Guillotine Death Cutter Evil Slash: '''This is Blue Doctor's ultimate attack! We don't what it is like though, as he claims that he's going to do his ultimate attack, but is usually cut off before he can do it or it turns out that he can't do it in time. It's likely that this just all talk and just uses it to threaten others. However, it's also stated to be so strong that it is unable to be used because Gallibon knows the admins will get on his case about it. Weaknesses * '''Criticism: '''Blue Doctor can not take any kind of criticism whatsoever, and thinks that the he is the best villain there is, period. * '''Ego: '''Blue Doctor is really just all talk and is a moron. * '''Himself: '''Believe it or not, Blue Doctor's own worst enemy is...himself. This is because he's the one who gets himself into trouble all the time. Trivia * Blue Doctor's title and name is an obvious parody of supervillain name generators. * He is meant to be a parody of a GyaosKing485's villains as well as being a parody of bad villains in general. * His name was partially thought up of by Ty-Dawg. * His "Ultimate Attack" was coined up by Gallibon at the last minute. The name is supposed to be as nonsensical and needlessly long as possible. * Originally Blue Doctor wasn't actually going to be blue, but then Wally Ring gave Gallibon the Destroyer the idea to do so. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Mercenaries Category:Original Characters Category:Joke Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)